The antagonist, my hero
by roompie56
Summary: Hi,this is a story about my own charas, Eva and her 'princecharming' Hugo Takeshama.there are some things she might not know about him,butto let her findout is the only thing that can keep both of themalive.What would happen if shed findout?


The antagonist, my hero..

**Hihelooo, this is a love story about Eva and Hugo (Characters of my own fictional story) sort of based on vampire knight/twilight, naruto and Hana yori dango. Have fun reading it :D! ps soryy that ive uploaded the wrong version last time, but i guess you wont mind that now..**

**Besides, i own Hugo Takeshama, Austin Sugiura (who isnt in this story, but will be the leading role character in my other story) i own Eva Young.**

**But i DONT own naruto, vampire knight, twilight, hana yori dango and its other chara's ((YET)).**

**Poor me T_T, okay here we go!**

**Oh no, i forgot to tell you something, which i forgot again..**

**But seriously now, her e we gooo, whheeeee.. me *makes wings of my arms*.**

**Chapter one: A visit in Japan**

**Eva felt so bored and had the urge to take a walk in hope that something cool would happen, for example finding money to get a bus to Tokyo and then go to the arcade halls, go shopping, or meet up with some people arround, anything, just anything, even if its just a damn streetfight, which she hated the most! As long as it wasnt just staying in that stupid small hotel.**

**She wanted to go back to her own country, but her dad sent her, her mum and her baby brother, Aydan here even if you didnt know why.**

**Her dad was on a business trip. Unfortunately her best friend was very ill, her brother had to revise for his exams because he will be the heir of her dad's company and her sister was trying to find inspiration to design a new kind of clothing. So eva went to buy an ice cream out of boredom.**

Eva: Bye mum, i will go buy some ice cream at the corner. she said while heading towards the door of her hotel room.

Mum: ok, but make sure you'll have enough money, here i will give you some.

Eva: okay i will be home about some ten or twenty minutes.

**As she went to the shop she saw a bucket full of different sorts of ice cream, and next to that a rack of some healthy sweets for your baby brother, she wanted to get some but it fell straight on the Floor, everyone was looking at her with disgust. She felt so embarrassed and wanted to put them back on their place, but she got some help of someone who has been working there, after he helped her, she thanked him and went to the cashier to pay the ice cream and the snack for her baby brother.**

Eva: im home!

Mum: oh, you surely didnt forgot to get me some ice cream too and you picked my favourite ice flavour right?

Eva: come on mum, im old enough to buy more then one ice cream and a healthy candybar.

Mum: okay, here would you take a hold of Aydan for a while, i will go and pack our stuff for tomorrow.

Eva: sure, but are there any programs for tonight?

Mum: yes, Aydan is quite a party animal and there is an entertainment team who will preform for us at 20:00, we can eat the ice cream there.

Eva: oh yeah i got something for you, here you got some healthy candybar with a cool car toy in it, lets go fix it! She said to her little brother.

When going to the animation she did really like it there, except for one last thing, there was a stupid guy who came up with a dirty trick and he wanted to use his audience as the victims, so he picked a girl who was at the same age as her, but she just ran away crying from the embarrasment. Eva felt so sorry for the girl and wanted to give him a couple of straight strikes on his arrogant face.

And she didnt forgot what happened almost a week ago. He pinched her mum's butt without any reason, and before that happened, he had soda in his hands, so after that she gave him a striaght smack and the soda fell on his shirt and then on the Floor, which she had to mop, but still she thought that it was worthful.

**What did he want? Without any reason he just came up to us. She thought.**

Eva: mum, im going back to the hotel

Mum: but why? You were the one who wanted to come here right?

Eva: yes i know, but remembered the day when that guy was bothering you when i told him to stop and he didnt so i just threw soda in his face?

Mum: you had to clean the Floor that day right?

Eva: yes, i just wanna go before he notices us.

Mum: no, we arent going anywhere, if he wants problems with us then, walking away would be the right thing to do for us.

Eva: sorry mum, but i am going. You said while grabbing the house keys from her laps.

Mum: hey come back!

Eva was almost there at the hotelroom, but someone grabbed her hand.

Eva: please mum, that guy pisses me off!

A manly voice said to her: so you are just leaving?

She turned around to see who it was. It was him.

Eva: what the fuck do you want from us?

He didnt give an answer and he dragged her to the dancefloor.

She was trying to shake him off, but he was a huge and a strong guy, it was way too much for a 16 years old girl who would become 17 in two weeks.

Eva: JUST LET ME THE FUCKIN HELL GO!

A soul number turned on. She just realised that the only way to get away from him as soon as possible was accepting his dance. she glared at him because if he did came any closer to her, she wouldnt hestitate to kick him in his weak place.

**After having a dance with him she just realised she felt so great because she would never see him again cuz tomorrow she will be leaving to the airport to her own country.**

Mum: so you liked the dance?

She glared at her mum, because she knew that it was something she shouldnt have asked her…

**Sooooo, i kno that it was soo freagin short butta that was the First chapter of my First published fanfic. You liked it? thanxxx, but if you likei t now, ur gonna likei t later even more.. in the next chapter your ideal ''prince charming'' will appear , soo stay tuned if you want to read more, ps some good reviews/advices (except spams etc.) are always welcome.. thanxx for reading and ill see ya during the next chapter, bye, seeya, seeya, bye, okay that was awkward right? Okay then bye for many times :D..**


End file.
